


Singable Vocaloid Lyrics

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Character Death, Fairy Tale Elements, Multi, Romance, Song Lyrics, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Here's some English-singable vocaloid lyrics I typed up just in case anyone wants them! (Some of these are re-posted from my tumblr account.)





	1. Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original song by Yuzuhiko-P  
> Sung by Gumi Megpoid

My dearest Sasha,  
My dearest Sasha,  
My pure and pretty doll with the bluest, cutest, eyes  
I swear to you,   
No one else shall touch you  
And beside me you shall sleep all comfy wrapped up in my arms  
Kyaa~!

My dearest Sasha,  
My dearest Sasha,  
With skin as white as milk and as smooth as it could be  
I just want to  
Want to build anew  
A new world that’s entirely made up of me and you

This right here, this right here,  
Is where we’ll always rule  
Just me and my Sasha  
We’ll never be apart!

I, the king, you, my queen,  
Above the rest we are,  
And all those below we’ll just erase right from the start!

…

My dearest Sasha,  
My dearest Sasha,  
I’ll gladly use my hands to make sure that you’re nice and clean  
With lovely stitches, I’ll mend and fix it  
Your worn and torn-up limbs, and I’ll make them all shining new

My dearest Sasha,  
My dearest Sasha,  
My pure and pretty doll that came from a land so far and cold  
I have been deeply captivated by you  
And in this perfect kingdom, I will gladly share with you;

This right here, this right here,  
Is where we’ll always rule  
Just me and my Sasha  
We’ll never be apart!

In our land there is never any chaos and/or strife  
This kingdom of ours has a utopian life

…

My dearest Sasha has such problems with her words  
She’s such a modest girl, so very bashful too!  
But one day, my mother had sent a letter meant for me  
And on that letter, the following words were written down

**(Because of XXX and your disgusting XXX, I no longer see you fit to be my XXX. Farewell.)**

My mother abandoned by my dearest Sasha  
But fear not, my precious, I have my GPS  
I won’t ever leave you, you have nothing to fear  
We’ll both return to our kingdom standing tall!

My dearest, my dearest, my dearest Sasha…

My dearest, my dearest, my dearest Sasha!

Ah, I found you!


	2. It's Another Maze There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original song by Kikuo-P  
> Sung by Hatsune Miku

A maze, a maze, a maze, a maze, oh,  
I think I’m stuck inside a maze!

Over there’s a wall,  
Up there is a wall  
All around me nothing but walls!

Then the floor gives way,  
Though I am dismayed,  
I continue walking on  
Morning, night, and day!

Suddenly, I fall  
Then I try to call  
Yet I cannot speak up at all

Though I keep falling  
To somewhere I cling  
Treading on the horizon to  
Just keep moving!

Rising up, then falling down and down  
And down again  
And down and down and down  
But I admit  
Though strange and unfit  
This place is still like when I had life

Even though we still are in such pain, let’s keep going through the maze!  
Sadness abound just like the dead ends, suffering still in the holes I fall in, it’s so bleak I cannot breathe!

Even though we still are in such pain, let’s keep going through the maze!  
Running along these endless white walls, dreary, colorless and so very concrete!  
And though they are all obstacles  
I’ll still find that goal soon!

…

Once more the floor gives way, suddenly I wake, without any breaths I could take  
I had another dream, sorrowful it seemed, as it was the same as now a maze, gray and bleak!

Rising up, then falling down and down  
And down again  
And down and down and down  
This is my life  
So wrought with strife  
That I slip down and keep falling through!

Even though we still are in such pain, let’s search on through this maze!  
3000 doorways are waiting for me, I’ll have to keep on searching and searching, as my exits keep hiding!

Even though we still are in such pain, let’s search on through this maze!  
Slipping and slipping, I keep being pulled, swept up and lost in a place I couldn’t know!

It’s absolutely horrible.  
But there is a goal, right?

…

Tumbling and tumbling, I roll around the maze. Trying to escape but I still end up in the maze  
All that I try and all I do means nothing...

But when I’m feeling down and low, why don’t we just find a maze?  
Even if it’s all just false hope, I’d rather just try than sit there and mope, moving on towards something

Even though I am in such pain, I’ll keep searching on this maze!  
Hollowness of the heart and mind, atrophy over the passage of time, wouldn’t that be just so nice?

Even though I am in such pain, I’ll keep searching on this maze!  
I’m so fed up with all of this stuff, I’ve had enough pain, I’ve had just about quite enough!

My goal is that…  
My ultimate goal is that I… Ah!

I guess I still have none.  
None…  
Aaa…  
I guess my goal is not yet here.


	3. True Love Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original song by Wakacha-P  
> Sung by Kagamine Len

I must confess, what’s on my mind  
Is you, that you belong just to me  
You, you’re all that I can possibly  
Think about

What is it that your heart desires?  
A love that burns just like a fire  
There’s no one else who could provide that  
Just like I could  
Ain’t that right?

Let me see those cute little lips  
I’ll rip them right out you won’t even miss them  
After all, it’s plain to see  
The only one you’ll ever kiss will be me

So come on and confess who the hell that you love  
I want to know your answer, hear it right from your voice  
It’s me, it’s me, it has to be me, right?  
There’s no way in hell it could be anyone else at all

Why can’t you just tell me, why can’t you just speak up  
Or is it that it’s another guy that you think of?  
Oh wait, that’s right! There aren’t any left, are there?

So hurry up and confess that you’re just in love with me

…

Who is it that you’re gazing upon  
It should be me, your one and only  
I am the only one who will be worthy of you  
That is why

Your cute green eyes that you use to see  
I’ll carve them both out so lovingly  
Don’t you know that’s necessary  
The only one you need to see should be me

So, come on, can’t you answer me, who is it you love?  
Who is the one who takes up all your thoughts in the day  
It’s me, it’s me, it has to be me, right?  
I can’t accept anyone if they aren’t me, ya see?

Why are you so silent, why don’t you just speak up?  
Those other guys you knew were simply in the way  
So I, so I  
Decided to erase them all  
Everything is perfect now so just tell me how you feel

…

No one else can have you, I just simply refuse  
I’d rather things just stay like this for eternity  
Hey, hey, where do you think you’re going?  
You aren’t ever gonna leave my sight again, okay?  
Maybe if you died right now, here in my arms  
Then you could always be my lover and mine alone  
That’s the only thing I want in this whole wide world  
Because I love you more than anything at-

All…


	4. Allerleirauh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original song by M@rk  
> Sung by Hatsune Miku

A long time ago in a faraway place,  
Some king had found a strange and simple girl  
On her back, she had been wearing a cloak  
That was made of many furs

“Though your life has been so very difficult,  
A young girl in a cave is so rare to behold!  
I think it would be best if you came with me  
And in my castle you'll fit very nicely!”

This country grew and grew, far out of reach  
Even though, my simple eyes, they couldn’t see it all  
But after a while what all the girls said,  
That everything, and anything,  
Was simply fictitious  
Nothing was sacred and nothing was new  
Their history was buried within the soil  
So like a Daisy Bell, dedicate her  
To that sad, distant sweet-sung spring song…

…

On the day of the dance, someone appeared,  
A princess wearing a golden glass weave dress  
Those who had seen her were stricken in awe  
As she moved so gracefully

“Who is this beauty? Where did she come from?  
How could someone so beautiful not be noticed?”  
Even though people now admired her  
All this commotion only brought her tears

Why didn’t they recognize who I was, did they even care to notice the real me?  
Their eyes only bothered to notice Allerleirauh, instead of the person I could be  
They are so stupid, they don’t even know a thing  
Blind to even their own true selves  
That girl had gone and was lost to the woods  
Had vanished, had dissapeared,   
Had been consumed by the trees  
Someday this story will just be a dream  
A memory inside the soul of somebody other than…

Come now, it’s dark out let’s eat something sweet  
A nice and red apple to sate our hungers  
Take a big bite and forget all your pain  
Don’t forget to dream sweetly tonight…

Dream and have such a good night…


	5. Sister's ∞ mercY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original song by Hitoshizuku x Yama  
> Sung by Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len

**[Rin]:**  
One day some time ago in a desolate sad village  
A sister of the faith, appeared with some strange visage  
“My god who always blesses me, the god who really really loves his tea  
If you serve him then all your wishes will come true!  
Hey, Mr. Farmer with no grain, are ya’ worried ‘bout the lack of rain?  
Come to me then, to have some tea then,  
To get your holy blessings!”

Jesus!! Pray over and over  
Believer, if you want salvation  
Oh Yeah!! Then sweetly, sweetly pay your respects using this bright red, now!  
Cheers!! Pouring and pouring  
Amazing!! Just keep on drinking, drink every single little drop  
And your wishes will surely come true!

…

Tea parties after dawn, where wishes will be granted  
The local villagers had their faith firmly implanted  
“I just really wanna get rich quick!”  
“I just really wanna f**k that chick!”  
“Oh my, my, my, how utterly, simply, greedy!  
Oh hello there, Mr. Mayor, who wants to be a billionaire  
Come to me then, to have some tea then,  
To fulfill all of your dreams!”

Jesus!! Pray over and over  
Believer, if you want salvation  
Oh Yeah!! Then sweetly, sweetly pay your respects using this bright red, now!  
Cheers!! Pouring and pouring  
Amazing!! Just keep on drinking, drink every single little drop  
And your wishes will surely come true!

Everything must someday end even stories that were the most happy  
“The sheep with dirtied fleece need my help so I must now turn myself around and leave!”

…

The sweet sister turned to leave, was set and ready for a journey  
One last goodbye, one more tea night  
For everyone’s final requests!

“Eternity”

Jesus!! Pray over and over  
Believer, if it’s what you want then  
Oh Yeah!! Together, together, we’ll use our wings and find paradise!  
Departing!! Quickly, quickly!!  
Arrival!! Just keep on drinking, drink every single little drop  
Then that’s surely where we’ll arrive! Until then,

Jesus!! Pray over and over  
Believer, to reach salvation  
Oh Yeah!! Then sweetly, sweetly pay your respects using this bright red, now!  
Cheers!! Pouring and pouring  
Delicious!! Just keep on drinking, drink every single little drop  
Ah, it seems the time is now!  
It’s time to open up the tea party made out of blood!

La, la, la…!

Amen!

…

 **[Len]:**  
One day some time ago, in a deathly empty village  
A man who stood alone, had quietly wept  
_“I wonder if these people whom, all of which have met their doom,_  
_At least had happiness before their departure…”_


End file.
